


Winter FIre

by JustAWaywardWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Sam Winchester Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWaywardWinchester/pseuds/JustAWaywardWinchester
Summary: Sam Winchester and Reader have a cozy morning in the bunker.





	Winter FIre

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble request from @aly_m_cap for my 100 followers celebration on tumblr. It's quick and unbeta'd, so it's probably horrible. enjoy!

You slowly opened your eyes and pulled the covers up to your chin. You were awake, but not quite ready to get out from under your nest of blankets and pillows.The your room in the bunker was always freezing first thing in the morning and you were relishing in the warmth of your bed. Rolling over, you ran your hand over the smooth skin of a muscled bicep. The man next to you pulled you in to his chest.

“Mornin’, baby” he spoke softly into your ear. His gruff voice was your favorite lullaby.

“Mornin’, Sammy” you smiled,your heart skipping a beat at his presence. He tightened his arms around you and kissed the top of your head.

“So, what would you like to do today?” he asked. It was the first day you two had had free in months and you sure as hell didn’t want to waste it.

“i don’t know” you said, tracing circles on his marbled torso. “I was thinking we could have a relaxing day here. I wanted to put up some decorations. Make this place a little more cozy, ya know?”

He smiled into your hair, “That sounds great”. He knew how much you loved Christmas and making a magical winter wonderland in your home. Sam would let you do anything if it made you smile. “It will be a nice surprise for Dean when he gets back, too” he chuckled. Dean loved Christmas too, but he would never admit it.

You squealed at his approval and jumped out of bed. Sam sat up and raised an eyebrow as you rummaged through your drawers looking for clothes. He laughed out loud when you turned around to show off your favorite Christmas pajamas. “What do you think?” you asked, posing like a cliche runway model. He shook his head at you as he got up and pulled a shirt on over his head. You frowned for just a second. You were always a little disappointed to see him cover up that glorious body.

“Well, you certainly have the spirit of the season.” He oozed seduction as he sauntered toward you, pulling you in for a deep kiss that sent lightning through your body. The kind that made your knees weak. The kind you wouldn’t trade for anything.

“You know, I could always put these back on later...” you purred as you ran your hands under his shirt and pleasurably ached at the way it clung to his chest. His muscles reacted ever so slightly to your touch. Still lingering at your lips, you felt him draw in a breath. He met your eyes with a fire you knew all too well.

“Then I guess your plans are going to have to wait” he whispered as he lowered you down to the bed.

The whole world could wait if it meant just a little more time with Sam Winchester.


End file.
